The Truth Behind His Actions
by Eltrut07
Summary: What really made Klaus decide to sacrifice his hybrids? Klefan.


Disclaimer: Not my characters, if they were there would be a heck of a lot more Klefan on the show.

A/n: This is my first story. I got this idea in my head and I had to get it out. This is what I like to imagine made Klaus decide to sacrifice his hybrids. This takes place right after Klaus explains why he keeps his letters to Stefan.

"I take it you have a good reason for following me."

"Are you aware of what your hybrids were up to today?"

" Besides plotting my demise? I assure you love, I will put my pups on a tighter leash." Klaus smirked at the beautiful brunette.

" You aren't going to kill them?" Hayley asked indignantly.

"Now why would I do that? Obedience school will teach them who is in charge."

"But they planned on incapacitating you! I thought you were the big bad hybrid and you are just going to let them get away with that?" She was banking on him being furious enough to sacrifice his hybrids. She needed him to realize that his hybrids were more of a liability now.

"Love if I rid this planet of anyone who ever plotted against me...well I wouldn't have any time to enjoy the finer things in life. Now if you will excuse me, I have some pups to discipline." Klaus turned away from the girl and walked away. Hayley huffed. She needed to convince him and fast. She knew that once he was out of sight he would use his hybrid speed and she would have lost her chance.

"They weren't just plotting to kill you and run away you know. This is not over." She called out to him, but the hybrid kept walking.

Klaus chuckled. "You are wasting your time. Once I am done with them all will be well. I have to admit though, your concern for my wellbeing is enlightening. Here I was thinking you did not care for me much and yet you are desperately grasping at anything to get my attention."

Hayley huffed. She did not care for the hybrid. The only reason she was talking to him was because it was a necessary part of her plan. She would much rather be trying to convince Tyler to leave that blonde vampire tramp. That's it. She realized what she needed to do to convince him to listen.

"Did Stefan tell you where him and your precious Caroline were all day?" Klaus stopped walking. He slowly turned to look at the girl.

With his eyebrows raised he stared at her. "You have my attention love. Now get to the point."

She smiled internally. She did not understand why everyone in this town was in love with the blonde vampire but she enjoyed how easy it made manipulating people. "They were with your hybrids all day…or rather your hybrids were with them. Tyler was concerned that they would be a problem. He kept them under lock and key to ensure they stay out of the way."

Although this information did not please Klaus he did not show it. He did not trust people, least of all Hayley. "Yes well, I had the pleasure of seeing both of them recently. Both of them are quite unharmed and lovely as usual." Klaus pivoted and began walking away from the town once more. He was not pleased. He was furious. How dare his hybrids go against his orders? Stefan and Caroline were not to be harmed or touched by any hybrid. He would have to make sure his hybrids understood this better in the future. Maybe tracking down a few loved ones would drive his point home.

"That might be the case, for now."

Klaus did not try to hide his displeasure with the girl this time. He groaned and turned around. "I suggest you inform me immediately why you are so insistent on convincing me to kill my hybrids."

Hayley smirked. "Tyler gave them alpha orders. If for some reason their plan for you fails, they have Caroline and Stefan to insure that they get to you one way or another."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "You seem to forget who you are talking to pup, I am the alpha."

"Not to them you aren't. Not anymore."

"You are wasting my time. I am the alpha, best keep your nose out of where it does not belong love." Klaus again turned and started walking away. Thoughts of compelling the truth out of his hybrids were running through his head. What 'alpha' orders did Tyler give them? The Lockwood boy was really starting to aggravate Klaus. Plans of revenge and possible manipulation tactics began running through his mind to put the boy back in place.

"Fine. But don't say I did not warn you when those hybrids take your precious Caroline and your little lap dog Stefan and well, never mind, I wouldn't want to stick my nose where it does not belong-" Klaus had Hayley slammed against a building, his hand around her throat, cutting off her oxygen. He was seething.

He stared in to Hayley's eyes as her face turned red. She was no match for his strength on a full moon, let alone on a regular night. "Tell me. Tell me now or I will gladly rip your heart out and feed it to your precious Tyler. I have been wanting to, ever since I found out you were a harlot."

Hayley gulped. She was confident and did not scare easily but this was the strongest man on the planet. His hand was digging deeper in to her throat and she could feel herself getting lightheaded. She tried to nod her head and looked at him desperately to show her agreement. He slowly let her go but kept her pinned against the wall.

She took ragged breathes in, trying to catch her breath. Klaus glared at her impatiently. "They have orders to capture them and lock them in the Lockwood cellar." Klaus stared at her. He knew there was more, there had better be or he was ripping her heart out for all of his time she had wasted. "Don't worry, they were told specifically not to hurt your precious Caroline, Ty forbid it."

Klaus was relieved. He was disgusted by how often little Caroline got tortured because of the feuds of others. "And Stefan?"

Hayley smirked. "Well Ty wasn't so concerned with Stefan's wellbeing…" she trailed off and continued to smirk at Klaus.

He slammed his arm in to her chest harder. She slammed back in to the wall and gasped, looking at Klaus with genuine fear in her eyes. "What. Does. That. Mean?"

Hayley was confused for a moment. She expected him to be furious about their plans for Caroline. She even anticipated him to be annoyed with the plans for Stefan. But she never expected him to be this angry before he even heard the rest of the plan. Immediately she began to worry that she had made a bad choice by making sure Klaus would kill his hybrids. She should have just left before when Stefan interrupted them. She had already told Klaus about the trap his hybrids were planning. She should have left it at that and came up with another plan for the hybrid's demise later. But no, she had to be stubborn. And now she was slammed against the wall, barely able to breathe with a furious looking original staring her down.

"If you do not go down as planned…he is going to get ripped him limb from limb." Hayley held her breath, expecting to feel Klaus' wrath. Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"What would that gain? I will not sacrifice myself for Stefan, Tyler knows that. Besides, Caroline and Elena will not be happy when they hear Tyler ordered the death of their precious Stefan." Klaus cocked his head, smirking at Hayley. Now the girl was confused. She had thought that Klaus was genuinely concerned for his friend's life and now he seemed not concerned in the slightest.

"He told me that you once threatened Damon's life and it caused Stefan to protect you and save your life. He believes losing your only friend will be punishment for surviving his plan. He does not think you will hurt the hybrids because you need them. But they still want to hurt you in any way that they can."

Klaus let the girl go. He smiled at her. "Unfortunately for you, I am still not convinced. I would like to keep my hybrids around. If they believe that they really have broken the sire bond I will just compel them to do my bidding. I may lose Stefan but call him collateral damage."

Hayley's eyes widened in shock. She had expected her plan to work. She was finally starting to realize that this man really did not have an ounce of humanity in him. He really did only care about himself.

"Is that all love?" He asked while smirking at her.

"Does it matter? You clearly do not care about anyone but yourself." She snapped at him in disgust.

"Says the girl who wants me to kill twelve hybrids, most of which are your friends." Klaus looked at the girl with a smirk on his face. She wanted nothing more than to slap the look off of his arrogant face. She straightened her shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. She would not let him ruin all of her hard work.

"That's not all. It won't be the hybrids doing the ripping."

Klaus looked intrigued. "Oh, who will have the honor of finally ridding the Earth of Stefan Salvatore?"

Hayley was the one to smirk this time. "Caroline. One of the hybrids already compelled her to kill Stefan if their plan fails. And of course he compelled her to forget about their conversation so by the time she remembers she will already have his blood on her hands. Tyler does not know that part, I imagine he won't be too pleased."

Klaus walked away from the bloody massacre. He reveled in the blood dripping down his face. He gripped the sword in his hand and maintained a human pace as he left the scene of the crime. He was not pleased that his hybrids had to die. He would have been content snapping their necks for plotting against him. And when they awoke he would have been happy snapping their necks again for holding Stefan and Caroline captive without his permission. He would have gotten his anger out, fed on some locales and then compelled his hybrids to obey him in every way. All would have been well. He could have proceeded on, got the cure, give it to Elena, find some werewolf packs, made more hybrids and continued building his army. One thing had to get in his way.

Stefan Salvatore.

If only he could have one of his siblings compel him to turn off his humanity. He could be happy. He could rip throats from bodies, turn more hybrids and be unstoppable. He could reunite his family without fear. But that was not an option for him.

He did not know what it was about the younger vampire. When he first saw him after so many years he was taken aback by how miserable his old friend looked. Constantly brooding, paler than normal and so weak and fragile. Quite frankly he found his old friend pathetic. It was only when he started greedily sucking from the blood bag that he felt the intense gaze of his companion return. In only a few days the cocky glint returned to his eyes. He fed with abandon. With a thirst that seemed to never be sated.

Klaus loved that about his ripper. What would be enough for anyone else wasn't enough for the ripper. But it had changed this time around. He tried not to let it show but Klaus saw through his feeble attempts. The remorse all over his face. The stuttered apologies and frantic collection of the limbs he had just so blissfully tear apart. His humanity was killing him. Klaus wanted his friend back. But it started to shift.

He began to want this Stefan, with all of his glaringly obvious faults to become his friend. He wanted the compassion of this man. The one who was so fiercely loyal he would throw away his whole life to save his brother. He would give up his epic love to save his brother. As someone who carted his family around in coffins with him, he respected that more than anything. Stefan was always doing things to help others, sacrificing himself. He wanted him to feel that devotion for him. He saw it in his eyes, he knew that the other was warming up to him. Realizing that he was his friend. He needed him. He would not let some little hybrid fucks to get in his way.

As much as he wanted to ignore the information, go to is his hybrids, snap their necks, compel them to listen and then move on, one it wouldn't make a difference. Shouldn't make a difference. But it did. He could not imagine his life without the broody, cocky douche. He wanted him around. And if anyone was going to kill him it would be him. And he would certainly not allow Caroline to kill her best friend, he knew that it would ruin her.

Now that he knew that his hybrids were willing to kill someone that was so invested in the Mystic Falls society and so close to Tyler, Klaus knew that it had to end. He knew that the only way to prevent the mental pain of sweet Caroline and the death of Stefan would be to kill his hybrids. He took immense pleasure from slicing them in half, chopping their heads off and seeing their shocked expressions. As much as it pained him to have to kill his hybrids he knew it was worth it. Stefan was worth it. His friend may not yet realize what their relationship was evolving in to but Klaus knew that he would not let anyone hurt Stefan Salvatore.

"You killed my mother you dick!" Tyler rushed at Klaus who simply stared at the boy. Once Tyler was within range Klaus plunged his hand through his chest and grabbed on to Tyler's heart.

"What did you think would happen? I gave you a gift! I made you powerful unlike anything else! You could be brilliant, why do you have to be such an ungrateful little shit?" Tyler feebly glared at Klaus.

"Why are you always trying to steal my girlfriend?"

Klaus smiled and tilted his head. "Ex-girlfriend And I wouldn't worry about that mate, from what I head today I doubt little Caroline will be too pleased with you. Finding out that her ex was planning on murdering her bestie will be heart breaking." Tyler had the decency to look ashamed. He looked down at the ground but then looked up fiercely at Klaus.

"I had to do what was best for her, I had to get rid of you."

"Give it up mate. I am the alpha male, I will always win." Klaus squeezed Tyler's heart and the boy groaned in pain.

"So this is it? First my friends, then my mom and now you are going to rip my heart out?"

Klaus cocked his head to the side, staring at the defeated boy in front of him. He leaned in close to Tyler and whispered in his ear, "That would be too easy. I want you to suffer." Klaus stood up straight and released Tyler's heart. The boy gasped deeply and grabbed at his chest. Klaus grabbed his face and forced him to keep eye contact with him.

"You _will_ suffer for what you planned to do to me, Stefan and Caroline. Every time you look at Caroline you will realize that it is your fault you are a motherless orphan now. You will only talk to her unless you are telling her what really happened tonight and what you and your hybrid traitors had planned. And when she gets upset with you for not opening up to her, which she will, I want you to think about your actions."

Tyler shook his head, trying to break Klaus' compulsion. "All of this because I tried to kill you?"

Klaus slammed Tyler in to the wall, the foundation cracking and picture frames crashing to the ground. Tyler went to call out to his mom that it was okay before he remembered it was no longer necessary. "This is for thinking you are better than me, for making my hybrids break their sire bond. You are nothing. You are alive right now only because I want you to suffer. You will protect Stefan from now on. And if a situation arises, you must sacrifice your own dismal life to save his."

Tyler sneered at Klaus. "So this is all about Stefan? Are you in love with him or something?"

"You know what? You are getting on my nerves." Klaus snapped Tyler's neck and then stepped over his body as it crumpled to the ground. He decided it was time to focus his energy on something more productive. He figured a trip out to the lake house to check on his new hunter's progress would help to take his mind off of things. Especially brooding, cocky, sex-haired things.


End file.
